Servers deployed in a relatively large-scale environment typically receive their power from centralized power sources to reduce component costs, potential failure points, and power conversion losses. However, this model is not desirable for a server(s) deployed in a relatively small-scale environment where e.g. it is desirable to have relatively high availability for the server(s) and power redundancy for the servers). The present application recognizes that there are currently no adequate solutions for providing at least some of the desirable aspects of a large-scale environment at e.g. a relatively smaller-scale level and/or mid-scale level.